The Sun is Gonna Shine
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - "Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, si tu es enceinte, ce serait si grave ?" post-Mockingjay / La Révolte


Bonjour à tous,

Après tous ces mois, voici donc ma nouvelle traduction, appartenant à l'univers Hunger Games.

Il s'agit d'une histoire de monroeslittle (le lien est disponible dans mes favoris), que je remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à la traduire.

Comme toujours, merci à Mathilde de l'avoir lue avant sa publication, de l'avoir corrigée et commentée !

Enfin, le titre et les paroles de la chansons viennent de "Sweet and Low" d'Augusta.

* * *

**The Sun is Gonna Shine**

* * *

_The rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,_

_The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise._

_She said, when that day comes, look into my eyes._

_No one's giving up quite yet,_

_We've got too much to lose._

* * *

Ça commence avec une erreur.

Habituellement, elle ne prête pas attention aux ragots lorsqu'elle livre ses prises toutes fraîches en ville, mais elle ne peut ignorer totalement la femme assise à côté de Sae et prise de sanglots qui raconte une sorte d'histoire à faire pleurer. Katniss ne veut pas écouter, mais elle en entend accidentellement plus qu'assez.

La femme est enceinte pour la quatrième fois, et c'est un accident.

Son contraceptif était défectueux, apparemment.

Katniss ne pense pas à poser de question sur cette malheureuse erreur. La femme finit par partir, et Sae se tourne vers Katniss. « A ce train-là, je vais finir par dire que toutes ces histoires de conspiration du Capitole est peut-être vraie, » dit-elle, et Katniss fronce les sourcils. « Je crois que cette pauvre Lottie est la sixième femme enceinte cette semaine, » ajoute-t-elle, comme si ça allait tout expliquer, mais Katniss ne comprend toujours pas.

« Oh, ma fille, tu n'en as vraiment pas entendu parler ? La dernière livraison de contraceptifs s'est avérée être défectueuse, et on dit en ville que le Capitole a endommagé la livraison à dessein pour augmenter notre population. Nous ne sommes toujours pas assez nombreux pour supporter l'industrie qu'ils veulent nous voir supporter. »

Katniss la fixe pendant un moment. « Tous ? » demande-t-elle. « Tous les contraceptifs étaient défectueux ? »

« Le docteur, » lui dit Sae, « qui suit le District 6, il l'a annoncé ce matin, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Tout le monde en parle en ville. Toute la livraison qui date d'il y a deux semaines. Défectueuse. » Elle commence à ajouter autre chose mais s'interrompt, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle réalise.

Katniss sort en courant du magasin.

Après tout ce temps, après toutes ses protestations catégoriques, une stupide _erreur_ l'avait peut-être mise enceinte.

* * *

Elle n'appelle pas le docteur elle sait qu'il doit avoir au moins deux douzaines de femmes sur les talons en ce moment.

Mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre non plus. Elle retire ses vêtements, tâchés de boue, de sueur et de sang de dinde, regarde dans le miroir, et fait courir une main sur son ventre plat, où de légères cicatrices de brûlure sont visibles, sur ses côtes, comme un tatouage rose élaboré du Capitole. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas avoir un enfant, pas comme ça, jamais. Et s'il s'agissait d'une conspiration ?

Elle ne veut pas donner naissance à un enfant dans un monde qui pourrait retomber dans les ténèbres à tout moment, retomber dans les mutations génétiques, la faim, la dépression et ces terribles, terribles jeux, et tout à coup ce monde, qui trempe tellement dans la manipulation, est la raison pour laquelle elle pourrait bien être enceinte. Non. C'est impossible.

Une heure plus tard, Peeta est à la maison, et elle est habillée, allongée sur le dos, dans le lit, à l'attendre.

Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant un instant, et elle sait qu'il sait. Ça a été annoncé en ville, après tout, c'est ce que Sae a dit. « Tu l'es ? » demande-t-il enfin en avançant avec hésitation dans la pièce.

Sa voix est prudente, mais dénote autre chose, et elle prend un moment pour l'identifier.

L'espoir.

Il le veut. Mais elle le sait il l'a toujours voulu, il l'a montré. Il a été patient à ce sujet, a attendu et attendu et attendu, même lorsqu'elle criait que ça n'arriverait _jamais _et qu'il pouvait très bien la quitter pour une femme qui porterait avec joie et insouciance ses enfants.

Mais Peeta ne la quitterait jamais elle le sait tout comme elle sait comment respirer. Et comme pour rendre la chose le plus claire possible, il l'avait regardé plaintivement et avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas d'un enfant, il voulait _son_ enfant.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle enfin. « Mais mon contraceptif venait de la livraison défectueuse, alors... »

Le lit bouge un peu lorsqu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle fixe le plafond d'un air obstiné.

Sa main touche sa jambe. « Ce serait si grave ? » Il ressemble à un petit garçon perdu, et il remonte sa main sur sa jambe, sur sa hanche, se glissant facilement sous sa chemise pour lui couvrir le ventre. Ses mains sont chaudes et lourdes et elle rentre le ventre, mais ça ne marche pas. « Katniss. »

Elle le regarde. « Certaines personnes pensent qu'il s'agit d'une conspiration du Capitole pour augmenter le taux des naissances. »

« Je sais, » répond-il. « Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, si tu es enceinte, ce serait _si _grave ? »

Elle serre la mâchoire. « Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant dans ce monde, Peeta. » Ses mots sont plus faibles que ce qu'elle voulait, presque brisés, et ses yeux sont grands et doux lorsqu'il la regarde. Il fait courir son pouce contre son nombril, et elle tend le bras pour lui saisir le poignet, pour immobiliser sa main.

« Quel monde ? » demande-t-il. « Un monde où un bébé né dans le district peut facilement tomber malade, mourir de faim, perdre un père dans un accident minier ? Un monde où un bébé peut grandir et se faire moissonner, être jeté dans les Hunger Games ? Un monde gouverné par un homme comme Snow ou une femme comme Coin ? »

Elle le fixe. Il ne comprend pas. « Un monde avec un père qui déteste parfois sa femme de toutes ses forces et une mère qui est toujours sur le point de retomber dans la dépression, » dit-elle en essayant d'être froide. Si elle le déçoit, il la laissera tranquille, et elle ne veut plus en parler.

Mais il secoue simplement la tête. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Katniss, » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas comme ta mère. Si tu avais eu un enfant après la guerre, tu ne te serais pas laissée aller, je le sais. Tu aurais lutter pour rester en vie, pour prendre soin de ton bébé, et si tu _es _enceinte - »

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut pas plus le regarder qu'entendre son discours.

Il soupire, et retire sa main de sous sa chemise. La chaleur, le poids lui manquent. Il se penche et l'embrasse légèrement sur la joue. Le lit bouge, et elle entend son pas s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers pour entrer dans la cuisine. Elle ouvre les yeux, fixe le plafond, réfléchit.

Si elle est enceinte, alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme les précédentes conversations qu'ils avaient eu au fil des ans, concernant la possibilité d'_essayer _d'avoir un bébé. Un bébé pourrait bien déjà se trouver en elle maintenant, et elle ne peut rien y changer. Mais, bien sûr, si elle le voulait vraiment, elle _pourrait_. Mais dès qu'elle y pense, elle se sent un peu malade.

Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer le bébé de Peeta. Jamais.

Elle pense aux photos de Finn lorsqu'il était petit, avec ses joues potelées et ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle imagine de petits yeux bleus sur son visage joufflu, et peut voir du gâteau étalé sur sa peau, et elle le voit avec de la peinture sur les doigts, et il rit lorsque Peeta rit, pour être sûr de ressembler à son papa.

Elle ferme les yeux. (L'image ne disparaît pas. Elle devient plus brillante dans l'obscurité de son esprit.)

* * *

Elle descend. La radio est branchée sur une station de musique qui grésille trop fort, mais qui diffuse les chansons que Peeta préfère, et il fredonne légèrement tout en cuisinant le lapin qu'elle a nettoyé et laissé dans un plat plus tôt. Elle peut voir le pain déjà au four, peut le sentir.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il porte le prénom de quelqu'un, » annonce-t-elle.

Il lève brusquement la tête.

« L'enfant. Il ne devrait pas être hanté par les fantômes. Il devrait être sa propre personne. Ou elle devrait. Et pas de noms de fleurs. Et je veux l'avoir ici. Je ne veux pas mettre un pied à l'hôpital. Et je veux une guérisseuse, pas un docteur entraîné par le Capitol. Et pas de caméras. Jamais. D'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, les yeux larges et sérieux. « D'accord. Promis. Pour tout. Promis. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle. Elle se racle un peu la gorge, se sentant gênée. « D'accord, si je suis enceinte, très bien. » Il hoche la tête une seconde fois, la main serrée autour d'une cuillère en bois. Elle soupire et résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux sourire, Peeta, » lui dit-elle, et le bonheur éclate instantanément sur son visage.

Elle fait semblant de ne pas sentir les larmes sur ses cils lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

* * *

Mais elle n'est pas enceinte.

L'une des cliente habituelle de la boulangerie est Constance Hoptay, une vieille femme du District 11 qui était guérisseuse, bien avant de recommencer sa vie dans le District 12 avec ses deux petits-fils après la guerre. Peeta lui demande d'examiner Katniss, et elle accepte sans hésiter, refusant de laisser Peeta la payer. Elle vient à la maison, et dit que la plupart des signes contredisent une grossesse, mais que si Katniss allait à l'hôpital -

« Non, » interrompt Katniss d'un ton inflexible.

La femme, ses cheveux blancs et clairsemés retombant autour de son visage, touche légèrement la main de Katniss. « Si vous le voulez, mon chou, je peux y aller pour vous. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un prélèvement de votre part. Je le ferai tester et vous donnerai les résultats. Vous êtes d'accord ? » Elle sourit un peu, d'un air encourageant.

Katniss accepte avec réticence. Et, deux jours plus tard, elle apprend qu'elle n'est pas enceinte.

Elle le dit à Peeta ce soir-là, et il ne parvient pas vraiment à cacher à quel point il est déçu.

« C'est mieux ainsi, » dit-elle, et elle regrette de l'avoir dit un instant plus tard.

Elle déteste l'expression de son visage, et elle pense à ce dont elle n'ose pas penser trop souvent : combien la vie aurait été plus heureuse pour le pauvre Peeta Mellark s'il était tombé amoureux d'une meilleure personne que la froide Katniss Everdeen, une personne ayant suffisamment de bonté et de gentillesse pour l'égaler, quelqu'un ayant une plus grande foi en l'humanité, plus d'amour pour les gens. Quelqu'un qui porterait volontiers ses enfants.

Il lui demande quel genre de pain elle veut pour le dîner, et sa réponse reste coincée dans sa gorge.

* * *

Elle prend un autre bain, simplement pour l'éviter, et les lumières sont déjà éteintes lorsqu'elle monte dans le lit.

Mais il ne dort pas, et il libère ses cheveux mouillés de leur tresse dès qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui. Ils vont s'emmêler, et c'est une bataille constante entre eux, mais elle le laisse gagner ce soir. Il met un bras autour de sa taille, presse son nez contre ses cheveux, et c'est doucement qu'il soupire un peu.

Ils dorment ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pense pas pouvoir s'endormir sans lui.

Il ne la quittera jamais. Elle le sait. Peu importe ce qu'elle fait ou dit, peu importe ce qu'elle lui coûte ou lui refuse, il l'aime si obstinément que cela la rend presque folle. Mais, oh, penser qu'il sait combien il mérite mieux et reste tout de même avec elle, voilà son salut.

Elle se retourne, et l'embrasse.

Il ouvre les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouveau contraceptif, » dit-elle. Et elle l'embrasse une seconde fois, fait courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, lui mordille un peu la gorge, et ses mains se glissent sur sa taille lorsqu'il l'allonge sur le dos. Elle écarte les jambes, et sa chemise de nuit remonte un peu sur ses cuisses, l'invitant.

« Tu es sûre ? » demande-t-il, et il ressemble au petit garçon qu'elle veut qu'il ait.

Elle hoche la tête. « Oui. Je suis sûre. Mais je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis, alors dépêche-toi. »

Il rit contre sa bouche, et, en déposant des baisers sur son visage, il murmure « merci » encore et encore. Il fait tomber les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, déposant des baisers contre ses petits seins balafrés, et elle se tend contre lui. Ils peuvent le faire si facilement, se connaissent si bien, et toutes ses pensées s'évanouissent lorsque les baisers, l'amour, le feu et la faim la consument.

* * *

Elle pense à de nombreuses façon de lui dire.

Tout cela est pour lui, après tout, et ça ne se produirait pas plus d'une fois, alors elle veut faire quelque chose de spécial. Mais les révélations spéciales ne sont pas son fort. Elle semble cependant incapable d'attraper autre chose qu'un petit écureuil, alors elle s'assoit près du lac, chauffé par le soleil estival, et essaye de trouver une jolie manière de lui emballer ce cadeau.

Tout cela doit être pour lui. Elle ne sait pas comment être une mère. C'est pour lui.

Il sera le meilleur père que ce monde ait connu, elle le _sait,_ et elle s'y raccroche. Si elle échouait pour cet enfant, il compenserait. Il aimera ce bébé, le protégera, sera le bon parent qu'elle ne pourra jamais être, et elle le sait. C'est pour lui. C'est son bébé. Elle peut le faire.

Elle le trouve déjà à la maison lorsqu'elle revient, un carotte dans la bouche et de la farine sur les mains tandis qu'il cuisine. Elle le fixe, et il sourit légèrement en la voyant. « J'ai acheté des navets et des carottes ce matin, » lui dit-il. « Tu dois les goûter. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà goûté une carotte pareille. On dirait des carottes divines, Katniss. »

« Je suis enceinte, » répond-elle.

Il s'étouffe avec sa carotte.

Et soudain ses mains se posent sur son visage, et ses yeux cherchent les siens. « Tu l'es ? Vraiment ? » Elle hoche la tête, et elle rit un peu, parce qu'elle ne peut pas ne _pas _être un peu ravie lorsqu'il semble sur le point d'éclater de bonheur. Il l'embrasse partout sur le visage, sur le nez et sur les joues, les paupières et la bouche, et il la soulève pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. « Je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » murmure-t-elle en faisant courir une main dans ses boucles blondes.

Et il lui soulève sa chemise, s'abaisse, et presse sont visage contre son ventre. « Je t'aime, toi aussi ! »

Cela fait un peu accélérer les battements de son cœur, parce que c'est réel, son bébé est vraiment en elle.

Elle s'étouffe presque sous l'effet de la terreur que produit cette réalisation, mais ses lèvres se collent contre les siennes, et il l'embrasse encore et encore, et son sourire ne disparaît jamais. Alors elle s'accroche à lui et laisse ses paroles extatiques, « merci – je t'aime – un bébé, Katniss, _un bébé_, » la transporter jusqu'à ce que sa peur disparaisse.

* * *

Le district en est grande partie reconstruit.

Toutes les rues de la ville sont fraîches, propres et nouvelles, et dix douzaines de rangées de maisons, de petites maisons robustes, ont été construites sur les ruines, ont recyclé la Veine, et rien ne ressemble plus à l'endroit où tant de personnes ont vécu, ont été affamées et sont mortes. L'usine de médicaments est la plus grande construite dans tout le district, grande, blanche et tellement différente des mines sombres et sales cachées des touristes. Elle est visible peu importe où l'on marche, la belle usine de médicaments, un symbole du nouveau district.

C'est ce que les touristes qui viennent en groupe en ville veulent voire, très bien.

Katniss préfère la nouvelle école, grande et lumineuse des fenêtres sur chaque mur, des pissenlits dans l'herbe qui pousse dans le jardin. Katniss passe devant l'école en rentrant à la maison depuis les bois, et elle aime voir les petits enfants joufflus qui y jouent.

Ils sont toujours familiers pour elle, avec des cheveux et des yeux sombres et ce physique inchangeable de la Veine, même sans la poussière de charbon entre leurs doigts et incrustée dans leurs vêtements. Ils ne sont plus aussi émaciés désormais ils ne vivent peut-être pas avec l'opulence du Capitol, mais ils ont suffisamment à manger, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Les plus jeunes enfants, petits, nullement intimidés et amicaux, crient son nom lorsqu'elle marche trop près de la barrière, de joyeux « Mrs Mellark ! J'ai gagné à cache cache ! » ou « Mrs Mellark, vous avez des biscuits ? » ou « Mrs Mellark, regardez mon genou ! Je l'ai écorché ! » Et elle leur sourit avec indulgence, écoute le récit de leurs aventures, et garde toujours quelques biscuits avec elle, juste au cas où, même si elle ne dit jamais à Peeta pourquoi elle veut qu'il lui en prépare.

(Elle ne veut pas lui donner des idées. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?)

Lorsqu'elle passe près d'eux le lendemain matin, elle essaye d'imaginer son propre enfant parmi eux.

Encore quelques années, et ce ne sera plus uniquement son imagination.

Elle n'arrive pas à décider si elle veut un petit enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, facilement dissimulable parmi les autres, pas un enfant dont les touristes peuvent dire qu'il est le sien, ou si elle veut un bébé qui ressemble à Peeta, qu'il fasse partie des enfants blonds, bruns ou roux éparpillés dans la Veine.

Un petit bébé aux cheveux blonds, décide-t-elle, qui ressemble autant à Peeta que possible.

* * *

Elle fait promettre à Peeta de ne le dire à personne, parce qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour_ tout ça._

Elle ne s'inquiète pas trop pour les ragots en ville, pour les commentaires grossiers que Haymitch fera ou pour la façon dont Johanna va la taquiner lorsqu'elle viendra en visite. Elle pense au Capitole, aux équipes de télévision, aux demandes d'émissions spéciales sur le Geai Moqueur aujourd'hui, et elle ne sera _jamais _prête pour ça.

Et pendant quelques temps, honnêtement, ce n'est pas si difficile de prétendre que ce n'est pas réel. Elle chasse encore tous les matins, mange dans les bois, laisse parfois quelques enfants plus âgés l'y retrouver après l'école, et elle leur montre quelques trucs. Elle attrape de la viande fraîche, l'échange au marché où se trouve Sae, et s'arrête à la boulangerie pour aider Peeta à fermer.

Elle prend quelques petits pains au fromage, lui pose des questions sur sa journée, et attrape quelques oies sur le chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Peeta n'aime pas faire semblant. Ils ont rangé les autres chambres il y a des années, surtout pour que Johanna et Annie aient un endroit où rester lorsqu'elles viennent en visite, mais Peeta choisit la plus grande et veut repeindre les murs, mettre de nouveaux rideaux, construire un berceau et acheter des couvertures.

« C'est une nursery, » explique-t-il d'un air heureux, « pour le bébé. »

Elle hoche la tête et le laisse faire. C'est plus réel que tout pour lui, alors il devrait pouvoir en profiter.

Et sa vie commence finalement à tant changer qu'elle ne _peut pas _l'ignorer.

Elle déteste ça. Ses seins gonflent, sont douloureux et sensibles contre chaque chemise qu'elle porte, et l'odeur du sang la rend tellement malade qu'elle a le vertige et doit s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche et parfois même abandonner sa dernière prise, et elle a constamment des nausées.

Peeta lui prépare différents genres de biscuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre celui qu'elle préfère, et il commence à en garder une réserve dans leur chambre, pour qu'elle puisse les prendre lorsqu'il n'est pas là. C'est gentil, mais ce n'est toujours pas lui qui se retrouve malade devant la bassine des toilettes parce qu'une petite _personne _est en lui. Un mois et demi après le début de sa grossesse, elle mange tous les biscuits qu'elle peut trouver dans la maison, et elle s'endort recroquevillée contre la baignoire, les cheveux moites et en bataille sur ses épaules, avec un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

Elle se réveille en sentant des bras familiers autour d'elle tandis qu'il la porte comme une petite poupée.

Elle garde les yeux fermés lorsqu'il lui retire ses vêtements, lui brosse les cheveux, et met une couverture autour d'elle. Il lui embrasse le front, et elle le regarde enfin. Son sourire est doux, et il lui tend un verre d'eau. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne autour du verre en buvant. « Dors, » lui dit-il.

Elle n'en a pas envie, mais il lui caresse les cheveux, et c'est bon. « D'accord, » marmonne-t-elle, les paupières lourdes.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fait noir dehors, et son cauchemar est encore frais dans sa mémoire tandis qu'elle fixe l'obscurité.

Les mutations avaient les brillants yeux verts qui appartenaient à Finnick, et ils lui ouvraient le ventre, et Peeta l'étranglait, lui laissant des bleus, lui brisant les poumons, parce que c'était sa faute, elle avait tué son bébé, et Snow rit tandis que Coin fouette Gale, et Prim essaye de reprendre le bébé pleurant et ensanglanté des mutations, mais un autre lui arrache la peau du dos, et Rue essaye d'aider, et -

Le vent entrant de la fenêtre ouverte est froid contre sa joue même si Peeta est chaud contre elle. Sa main est chaude également, douce et large contre son ventre, sa respiration est chaude et humide contre son cou tandis qu'il dort. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne, et il marmonne quelque chose.

Ses cauchemars n'ont pas été aussi graves depuis des années.

Elle peut se sentir brisée sous cette nouvelle douleur. Elle se retourne et se rapproche de Peeta, enfoui son visage contre son torse, et essaye de calmer la douleur en se cachant du monde entier.

* * *

Ses vêtements deviennent trop petits, et elle serre les dents et les ignore.

Haymitch l'appelle en criant sur son porche, lui demande ce qu'elle a fait à ses seins. Elle commence à pleurer, et elle ne peut pas s'arrêter, elle a tant envie de manger quelque chose de sucré, et pourquoi Haymitch la persécute-t-il ainsi, et elle ne peut pas arrêter de pleurer, elle pleure et pleure encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il aille chercher Peeta.

« Tu l'as fait finalement, » déclare Haymitch en gloussant, « tu l'as engrossée, pas vrai ? »

Peeta embrasse le haut de sa tête, et elle hoquette tristement, toujours contrariée, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, à cause de ses vêtements, de Haymitch ou d'elle-même. « Aller, » murmure Peeta. « Je vais te préparer quelque chose de sucré. » Il l'aide à retourner à la maison, et elle _déteste _ça, tout ça.

« C'est trop, » dit-elle à Peeta en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est trop tout ça. »

Il lui prépare une double fournée de cookies.

* * *

Quelques mois passent et elle refuse maintenant de se regarder dans un miroir.

Son corps tout entier est différents, de ses hanches plus épaisses et son visage plus rond, jusqu'à ses cicatrices étirées sur son ventre grossissant et ses seins gonflés, et elle ne se sent plus elle-même, se sent presque _envahie_. Son corps n'est plus le sien, et elle ne s'est pas sentie ainsi depuis ses seize ans.

Tout le district est au courant maintenant, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas ne _pas _être au courant avec son ventre si rond et si évident, et ils sont tous expressément gentils avec elle. Ils n'essayent plus de lui toucher le ventre, plus après qu'elle ait hurlé au boucher qu'elle lui couperait la main avec ses propres couteaux s'il ne retirait pas sa main de son ventre _à l'instant_, mais elle ne peut pas les forcer à ignorer entièrement le bébé.

Ses bottes ne lui vont même plus autour de ses chevilles enflées, et Sae lui propose d'échanger de la viande contre quelques robes qui correspondraient mieux à ses nouvelles formes. Elles lui rappellent le Capitole, avec les tissus légers et doux que Sae trouve pour elle, mais au moins ses seins sont moins douloureux et elle respire plus facilement.

Peu importe ce qu'elle porte, honnêtement, parce qu'elle ne fait plus que traîner à la maison.

Elle ne peut plus chasser. Elle essaye malgré son ventre rond, mais avec la ficelle de son arc qui lui laisse des marques et le visage de Peeta lorsqu'il les voit, eh bien, elle s'étonne qu'il ne lui ait pas caché son arme.

Ses cauchemars sont pires de nuit en nuit, et elle ne peut plus vraiment dormir, elle n'essaye même pas.

Elle ne peut pas le supporter, pas du tout. Elle veut juste que ce soit fini. Elle sait que Peeta remarque combien elle est contrariée, malheureuse, et ils ne parlent _jamais _du bébé pour l'apaiser. Mais sa main trouve toujours son ventre toutes les nuits, et il travaille sur la nursery tous les soirs, et c'est réel.

Elle veut tellement revenir en arrière, mais elle ne peut pas. Il est trop tard.

* * *

La cuisine est particulièrement chaude alors que les fenêtres sont gelées par la glace, et une grappe de raisin est déjà posée sur la table pour elle. Peeta lui sourit en sortant un autre pain du four.

« Bonjour, » la salue-t-il, et elle lui offre un léger sourire. Elle se coupe un morceau de pain en s'asseyant à table, prenant plaisir à sentir les odeurs devant elle. Elle ferme les yeux, recroqueville ses orteils dans les chaussettes en laine qu'elle a volées à Peeta, et essaye de faire disparaître ses légères douleurs. Et elle ouvre les yeux, un peu plus heureuse, pour réaliser que le beurre est posé sur le comptoir. Elle se force à se relever.

Elle fait passer une main sur les omoplates de Peeta en passant à côté de lui.

Peeta touche son épaule, l'embrasse sur le côté de la tête, sur ses cheveux en pagaille, qui retombent autour de son visage. Il lui faut trop d'énergie maintenant pour les attacher, et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une raison de le faire. Elle sourit un peu et saisit le beurre. Mais ses mains sont autour de sa taille, et il dépose quelques baisers le long de son cou avant qu'elle ne le sente défaire le bouton à l'arrière de sa robe bleue. « Peeta, » l'avertit-elle, mais son autre main entoure légèrement son sein, ses lèvres humides sont sur sa nuque.

« Tu me _manques, _» se plaint-il, « tu me laisses à peine te toucher ces derniers temps. »

Elle s'écarte de lui. « Je suis enceinte, » lui rappelle-t-elle. Son corps n'est plus le sien, et elle ne veut pas de ses mains sur elle, ne veut pas qu'il embrasse ses cicatrices étirées ou sente le bébé entre eux. Elle ne peut pas penser au sexe alors que son corps n'est plus le sien, pas en ce moment.

« Oui, je m'en suis assuré, » la taquine-t-il en tenant la main pour lui caresser le bras, « tu peux encore embrasser ton mari en étant enceinte, Katniss. » Il sourit un peu, plus sérieux. « Et nous pouvons toujours - »

« Je ne _veux_ pas, » lui dit-il d'un ton brusque en reculant son bras.

Il la fixe un moment avant de soupirer. « Pardon. Ce n'est rien. » Son sourire n'est pas très sincère.

« Après la naissance du bébé, » dit-elle, radoucie.

Il lui touche légèrement les cheveux, et elle le laisse faire. Elle l'embrasse au coin de la bouche.

* * *

Johanna entre dans la maison un mercredi, de la neige sur ses cheveux brillants, ses joues rosies par le froid, et laissant tomber ses sacs sans cérémonie dans la cuisine. Elle embrasse bruyamment Peeta avant de se tourner vers Katniss, et elle a l'air un peu folle lorsqu'elle sourit. Katniss sent son cœur se serrer en pensant à l'image qu'elle doit donner à son invitée inattendue, toute gonflée, avec des cheveux en pagaille et étalée sur le canapé.

« Je ne le croyais pas, » dit Johanna. « Une rumeur différente vous concernant tous les deux apparaît tous les ans, et je ne croyais pas la dernière en date, mais, oh Katniss, tu as finalement cédé. » Elle s'esclaffe, les yeux brillants, et Katniss se souvient de toutes leurs conversations lorsqu'elles se disaient incapables de mettre un enfant au monde, dans _ce _monde, même un bébé aussi gentil et mignon que le petit Finnick Odair, le portrait craché de son père.

« C'est toujours un plaisir, Jo, » dit Peeta en ramassant ses sacs. « Combien de temps cette fois ? »

* * *

Katniss se brosse les cheveux, force ses pieds à entrer dans ses bottes, et emmène Johanna avec elle dans les bois.

Johanna n'est toujours pas mariée, mais elle trouve constamment de quoi s'occuper, trop têtue pour abandonner sa vie durement acquise mais trop brisée pour faire plus qu'être trop têtue, même après toutes ces années. Mais elle n'est plus seule elle a des gens à aimer, a sa petite famille adoptée de vainqueurs, a le petit Finn, qui l'appelle « Tante Jo » et vénère chacune de ses actions, même s'il n'est plus si petit désormais.

« Alors, » dit Johanna en s'étirant sur l'herbe, « qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Katniss hausse les épaules en s'adossant à un arbre de façon aussi confortable que possible. On dirait que le confort est un terme relatif pour elle ces jours-ci. « Il voulait tellement d'un bébé, » dit-elle enfin.

« Et tu lui as facilement dit non ces quinze dernières années, » répond Johanna en roulant sur le côté et en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Il ne t'a pas piégée, dis ? Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. »

« Il y a des années, dans l'arène, » explique Katniss, « J'ai imaginé la longue vie qu'il aurait si je parvenais à le sauver, comment il pourrait se reconstruire, comment il rencontrerait finalement quelqu'un qui l'aime, qu'il serait enfin heureux, aurait des enfants. Et maintenant il _a _survécu, et _je_ suis la personne qui l'aime, ne devrais-je pas au moins lui donner ça, après _tout_ ce qu'on a traversé ? »

Elle ne voulait pas que ses paroles soient aussi désespérées, et elle baisse les yeux sur l'herbe.

« Tu as peur ? » demande Johanna, étonnamment douce.

« Je suis terrifiée, » admet Katniss.

« De quoi ? »

Katniss croise son regard. « Moi. La faim. Les manipulations. Le venin d'abeilles tueuses. » Elle déglutit. « Prim. Les mutations. Les cauchemars. _Un bébé. _C'est trop. » Elle ferme les yeux, essayant de s'empêcher de parler. « Enfin, » dit-elle d'un voix étranglée, « tu m'imagines en tant que mère. »

Tout est calme.

« C'est toi qui fera les règles, » dit Johanna. « Et ce sera toi qui les appliquera, aussi. »

Katniss ouvre les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais compter sur Peeta pour avoir une discipline stricte, » dit Johanna. « Puis, l'enfant sera gros. Peeta va le nourrir de cookies comme si c'était son devoir. C'_est _son devoir, en fait. Mais je suis sûre que tu aimeras ton gros bébé gâté. » Ses yeux s'adoucissent. « Tu aimes trop intensément pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, crois-moi. »

Katniss s'étouffe un peu à cause de tous ses stupides sentiments, des larmes lui brûlent les yeux.

Johanna tend la main, lui touche le genou. « Et puis, si quelqu'un essaye de faire du mal au petit, pense à toutes les personnes qu'il devra affronter d'abord. Annie rendrait l'agresseur complètement sourd en hurlant, Haymitch entraînerait ses oies à attaquer, je ressortirais ma hache, et toi et Peeta – bon sang, Katniss, un gamin ne pourrait pas être plus en sécurité qu'en vous ayant tous les deux pour parents. »

Elle sourit un peu, faisant apparaître quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux, et Katniss lui rend son sourire d'un air larmoyant.

* * *

Johanna demande avant de partir si elle doit mentionner le bébé à Annie.

Elle le demande comme s'il s'agissait d'une question pesante, et Katniss le réalise. Si elle en parle à Annie, alors sa mère le saura, et elle n'a pas encore trouvé le courage d'appeler sa mère. Elle sait qu'elle devrait le faire sa mère voudrait probablement le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas comme si sa mère allait rencontrer l'enfant un jour, pas tant que Katniss ne pourrait pas quitter le District 12, et que sa mère n'y reviendra pas.

« J'appellerai Annie moi-même, » répond Katniss.

Elle l'appelle, et Annie hurle d'excitation. Elle fait jurer à Katniss d'appeler dès que le bébé sera né avec le nom, le sexe et tous les autres petits détails, « mais tu n'as pas à m'envoyer de photos, » dit Annie d'un ton joyeux, « parce que je serai dans le premier train avec Finn pour vous rendre visite ! »

Et Katniss suppose que Annie va passer l'information à sa mère.

* * *

Elle essaye d'apprendre à tricoter.

Un bébé a besoin de vêtements, non ? Elle commande quelques pelotes de laine au Capitole, et Sae lui trouve quelques aiguilles et lui montre les bases. Elle commence avec une écharpe pour Peeta, pour s'entraîner. Elle est plutôt tordue, les points sont trop écartés et dépareillés, mais Peeta la porte, un sourire impertinent sur les lèvres.

Elle fait encore sept autres écharpes avant de se sentir prête à tricoter un chapeau. Elle en fait un pour Haymitch.

Il lui fait la grimace, mais prend l'étrange vêtement tordu. Il repasse à la maison le lendemain, et il lui jette une couverture. Elle n'a pas vraiment de couleur, plus une légère teinte crème très simple, et le tissu est un peu tendu par endroit, elle est vieille et aimée, mais elle est propre et douce sous ses doigts. Elle regarde Haymitch en attente d'une explication.

« Elle appartenait à ma petite sœur. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Et moins tu tricotes, mieux c'est. »

Elle n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots, et ses joues mal rasées commencent à rougir. « Tu portes toujours ta petite perle, » dit-il. « Alors prends la couverture. » Et il sort rapidement de la maison.

Elle tient la couverture contre son visage, et elle sourit contre le tissu doux, net et aimé.

* * *

Effie appelle, comme elle devait bien finir par le faire, et Katniss laisse Peeta lui parler.

Elle sait ce que va vouloir Effie, une merveilleuse émission spéciale, pour prévoir la fête du bébé, pour montrer au monde combien ses anciens tributs sont heureux avec un nouveau membre dans leur famille. Bien qu'elle soit à contrecœur attachée à Effie après tout, Katniss ne laissera pas le monde avoir une partie du bébé.

Et Effie dit à Peeta que si Katniss le veut, Effie peut probablement tirer quelques ficelles pour alléger sa restriction à rester dans le District 12. « Tu as fait ton temps dans cet horrible endroit, » dit Effie, « un nouveau gouvernement est en place, et le monde entier adorerait te voir élever ton enfant ici ! »

Katniss le fusille tellement du regard que Peeta doit lui rappeler que ce sont les paroles d'Effie, et qu'il ne fait que les répéter.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Plutarch pour appeler également. Katniss ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, mais Peeta finit par claquer violemment le téléphone. Katniss récompense son inflexibilité par un baiser, sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce que Plutarch voulait. Si elle avait son mot à dire, et _c'est le cas_, le bébé ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemble une caméra, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Le coup soudain en elle la paralyse.

Elle ne peut pas bouger, et elle est seule la maison est vide, le soleil de l'après-midi trop brillant sur son visage tandis qu'elle travaille sur le livre de plantes, et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle se sent figée sous l'effet de la panique, et elle se souvient qu'il faut qu'elle respire, mais l'effort lui fait mal.

La personne la plus proche d'elle est Haymitch.

Elle se force à se lever, et elle se rend jusqu'à sa maison, frappe à la porte, hurle son nom. Elle a besoin qu'il aille chercher Mrs. Hoptay. Il commence à protester, mais elle lui arrache la bouteille des mains et menace de l'écraser sur sa tête s'il ne trouve pas très vite la guérisseuse, parce que -

Son ventre ressent un petit coup, une étrange sensation _en _elle, et la bouteille éclate sur le sol.

Elle saisit la poignée de la porte. « Maintenant, Haymitch, » siffle-t-elle, paniquée. « Mais pas Peeta. Pas encore. »

Mrs. Hoptay vient la voir une demi-heure plus tard, fait courir ses mains froides sur son ventre, lui pose des questions, prend son pouls. « Vous allez bien, mon chou, » annonce-t-elle enfin. « Si vous n'avez senti qu'un petit mouvement, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre. Le bébé voulait juste s'étirer. »

Katniss la fixe. « Il bouge ? Le bébé bouge ? En moi, il bouge ? »

« Oui, mon chou, » murmure Mrs. Hoptay, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire. « C'est la première fois, alors ? »

« J'ai senti un – un étrange – frémissement déjà, » admet Katniss, « mais je pensais que j'avais l'estomac barbouillé. Mais cette fois, c'était - » Elle n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre elle n'est pas totalement ignorante en matière de grossesse, sauf qu'apparemment si.

« Et vous le sentirez de plus en plus dans les prochains mois, » l'avertit Mrs. Hoptay. « Ce sera douloureux parfois, et un peu effrayant, aussi, si le bébé a le hoquet où s'il est un peu agité, mais tout est normal. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mon chou, je vous le promets. » Elle sourit.

Katniss hoche la tête, et Mrs. Hoptay s'en va. La terreur non. Elle reste avec Katniss.

* * *

Peeta a l'air inquiet lorsqu'il rentre à la maison, et elle sait que des ragots ont dû l'atteindre à la boulangerie. Mais il la trouve assise à la table de la cuisine, où elle s'est fermement installée depuis le départ de Mrs. Hoptay. Il s'agenouille devant elle et lui prend les main. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il.

« Il a bougé. »

Ses yeux observent son visage. « Le bébé ? » Il tend la main vers son ventre d'un air hésitant, avant de s'arrêter.

Son cœur se serre un peu. « C'est bon, Peeta. Tu me touches le ventre toutes les nuits quand je suis censée dormir. C'est bon. Tu es mon mari. Tu es le – le père. » Elle prend sa main et la presse contre son ventre. Le bébé s'est calmé il y a quelques heures et n'a pas bougé depuis, mais il le refera bientôt.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande doucement Peeta.

« Mrs. Hoptay dit que c'est normal, » répond Katniss.

« Je sais, » dit Peeta, « mais est-ce que _tu _vas bien ? »

Elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux. « Ce bébé est vraiment _en_ moi, » murmure-t-elle. « Et je le sais, je le _sais, _mais c'est soudain douloureusement _vrai_, et – et s'il sortait, Peeta, si ce bébé sortait, et je ne – et si je ne peux pas l'aimer comme je le devrais ? Ce monde est peut-être débarrassé de ces horribles Jeux et de la pauvreté et – et de tout le reste, mais qu'en est-il de _moi _? »

« Tu aimes déjà ce bébé, Katniss, » dit-il, « c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je déteste toute cette grossesse, mais je suis sensée aimer le - ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es _sensée _faire, » murmure-t-il. Il secoue la tête. « Tu penses être cette personne froide et dure, et tu es forte, mais tu n'es pas – tu as une piètre opinion de toi-même. Tu crois qu'une personne qui ne peut pas aimer son propre bébé serait capable d'avoir Johanna comme meilleure amie ? Tu crois qu'une personne qui ne peut pas aimer son propre bébé nettoierait après Haymitch année après année ? Tu crois qu'une personne qui ne peut pas aimer son propre bébé aurait les cauchemars que tu as ? »

Il la fixe avec intensité. « Tu crois qu'une personne qui ne peut pas aimer son propre bébé aurait pratiquement élevé sa petite sœur ? » Il chuchote presque, et son cœur se serre. Prim. Elle aurait fait une mère _merveilleuse_, naturelle, douce et tellement aimante. Elle méritait d'être mère.

Et Katniss —

« Tu penses toujours le meilleur de moi, » dit-elle à Peeta en secouant la tête.

Mais il secoue la tête tout autant, et il prend son visage entre ses mains. « Tu ne comprends même pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne qui aime autant que toi, qui aime aussi intensément. »

Ce mot résonne dans sa tête. « Johanna a dit la même chose, » murmure-t-elle. « Que j'aime intensément. Mais- »

« C'est parce que c'est vrai, » insiste-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Elle saisit son poignet. « J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu aimeras ce bébé suffisamment pour nous deux, d'accord ? Que tu seras bon avec lui, ou elle, et que tu l'aimeras assez pour deux – promets-le. »

« Je n'aurais pas à le faire, » commence-t-il.

« Promets-le-moi, » insiste-t-elle. « Promets-le. »

Il hoche la tête. « Je le promets, ma chérie. »

Elle presse son visage contre son cou, s'accroche à lui. Et son ventre se tord un peu lorsque le bébé bouge.

Elle se serre un peu plus à Peeta.

* * *

L'hiver touche à sa fin. Katniss est plus grosse que jamais, et la maison semble plus petite que jamais. Elle se dandine plutôt qu'elle ne marche, au grand amusement de Haymitch. Elle est prête à en _finir_ avec cette grossesse. Les bois lui manquent, la liberté lui manque, voir ses propres pieds lui manque.

Le bébé bouge beaucoup maintenant, parfois douloureusement, parfois au hasard, lorsqu'il a le hoquet, et Katniss commence à s'y habituer, mais elle aimerait que l'enfant reste immobile, ou dorme.

Si elle ne peut peut pas dormir, l'enfant en fait peut-être de même. Les cauchemars l'épuisent, et elle ne s'endort qu'après avoir été épuisée par les cauchemars, et après avoir passé des heures éveillée, incapable de dormir simplement parce qu'elle se sentait _agitée_, si incapable de détendre son corps lourd, si incapable de relâcher son esprit fatigué pour dormir. Peeta s'inquiète.

Peeta.

Son poids lui manque, il est tellement mieux que son propre poids en ce moment. Sa façon de l'embrasser lui manque, la chaleur, le feu, le seul feu qu'elle désire, lui manquent. Elle pense à lui, aux traces sur son dos, à son histoire tatouée sur sa peau dans ses cicatrices effacées, douces à toucher.

Et la chaleur s'insinue en elle, et elle veut simplement - a _besoin_ -

Elle déteste son propre corps, et elle déteste se sentir ainsi démunie. Il dort à côté d'elle, ses légers ronflements étouffés par l'oreiller, la bouche humide et chaude contre son épaule, sa jambe à moitié enroulée autour de la sienne. Elle fixe le plafond. Le bébé gigote.

Elle essaye de dormir. Elle bouge un peu, le dos douloureux. Sa jambe bouge contre la sienne. Elle a juste besoin de -

Elle fait glisser sa main, et tout son corps tremble. Elle pense à ses mains, ses doigts larges, à la farine et au sucre qu'il a toujours un peu sous les ongles, ses petits brûlures roses cachées sur ses jointures. Elle s'arque contre sa propre main.

Et elle gémit. Fort.

Un son lui échappe, et elle se mort les lèvres, essaye de se calmer, mais une main plus large recouvre la sienne, et sa bouche se déplace légèrement contre son cou. « Laisse-moi faire, » murmure-t-il, une supplication dans la voix, et elle hoche la tête. Sa proximité lui manque, et elle a besoin de soulagement, et il est grand et chaud, il est là et il est à elle. Elle trouve ses lèvres, l'embrasse, essaye de se presser un peu plus contre lui.

Elle s'arque sur le lit lorsque ses doigts entrent en elle, son cri à moitié étouffé dans sa gorge, et il murmure des paroles insensées contre la peau rougie de sa joue. Elle se tend contre lui, et elle parvient à trouver sa main libre, et elle la pose sur son sein, la serre. Oh. Oui. Oh -

« Katniss, » halète-t-il, « Je – tu es tellement - » Ses mains sont soudain sur ses hanches, et elle veut crier contre cette perte de contact, ce vide. Elle était _si _près. Il se déplace, et il lui plie les jambes, et elle se sent lourde et inutile dans ses bras, mais elle fait glisser sa main pour se toucher.

Il arrête sa main, et elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il la relève, la laisse s'abaisser.

Son cœur s'accélère, son souffle se bloque, et elle se hâte, serre fermement la tête du lit. Ses yeux trouvent les siens, si sombres qu'ils brillent à la lumière de la lune et la fixent, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres humides de salive. Ses mains lui brûlent les hanches tandis qu'il la tient fermement, la soulève, et elle bouge en rythme, parce qu'elle a besoin qu'il soit en elle.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se satisfaire complètement cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été ensemble, et ses mouvements deviennent saccadés lorsqu'il la suit. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens lorsqu'il termine. Elle le sent encore un peu en elle et elle écarte ses mèches moites de son visage. Il a besoin d'une coupe. « Je me sens énorme, » lui dit-elle. Il s'esclaffe et il l'écarte facilement de lui, la rallongeant sur les oreillers. Il lui embrasse la joue en remontant son pantalon.

« Tu es magnifique, » répond-il.

« Menteur. »

« Jamais. »

Elle se rendort tandis que sa main court le long de son bras, en sentant les battements de son cœur contre son épaule, et elle ne faut aucun cauchemar tandis qu'elle dort tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Les cauchemars reviennent, bien sûr. Snow s'assoit dans sa cuisine avec une petite fille sans visage sur les genoux, et Cato la supplie de l'aider, tandis qu'il emmène la petite fille, et Katniss hurle et hurle encore pour appeler à l'aide mais personne ne peut entendre à travers les flammes, personne excepté Boggs, qui ne peux pas s'écarter de la flaque qu'a formée son propre sang sur le sol de sa vieille maison de la Veine, et son père chante pour essayer de la calmer, mais elle peut voir sa fille à l'écran, dans les Jeux.

Et elle ne peut rien faire elle est si douloureusement inutile.

Elle se réveille au son de ses propres cris. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Peeta essuie la sueur sur son front, lui caresse le dos, et lui dit que ce n 'était qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

Peeta lui couvre les yeux de sa main avant d'ouvrir la porte de la nursery.

Elle n'y a pas mis un pied depuis qu'il a commencé tout son travail, mais il a enfin fini et il veut le lui montrer, et apparemment il ne veut pas faire les choses à moitié. Il la fait un peu avancer, son dos contre son torse, et il la guide dans la pièce. Il retire alors sa main.

Elle cligne des yeux.

La fenêtre est ouverte, de jolis rideaux jaunes flottent dans le vent, et la pièce est lumineuse et propre, les murs peints tels les rayons du soleil, avec de doux tons roses et oranges, c'est une incroyable œuvre d'art. Peeta a mis des étagères également, et elle réalise que toutes ces grosses boîtes qu'il a commandées au Capitole le mois dernier devaient être remplis de livres pour enfants. Katniss ne sait toujours pas très bien lire elle-même, pas plus que les bases, mais le bébé ne sera pas élevé comme elle l'avait été, et de loin même.

Le berceau est placé contre le mur, peint d'un simple blanc pour aller avec la commode et la petite table, la couverture pour bébé de Haymitch pliée sur le côté, une jolie peluche sur le coussin. Un ventilateur tourne légèrement au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la pièce est propre, calme et faite pour un bébé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande finalement Peeta, impatient.

Elle s'appuie contre lui. « C'est... » Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment dire. « C'est toute une pièce pour un bébé. »

Il hoche la tête, sa joue contre la sienne lorsqu'il se penche un peu, ses bras autour de son ventre, et il doit comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Peeta comprend toujours ce qu'elle semble incapable de dire, et elle sent quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle ne veut pas pleurer. « J'aime beaucoup, » ajoute-t-elle finalement. Elle le sent sourire.

* * *

Une équipe de télévision arrive par le train de six heures.

Katniss se cache dans l'armoire à l'étage. Ils l'ont déjà harcelée auparavant, il y a quelques années, pour le dixième anniversaire de la guerre, mais elle était restée cachée tandis que Peeta et Haymitch distrayaient les caméras.

Ce n'est plus aussi facile de se recroqueviller dans l'armoire désormais elle ne peut même pas remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser Peeta faire face aux caméras tout seul, parce qu'il les déteste autant qu'elle. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle se sent malade, et elle a l'impression de l'_être_. Son ventre se tord.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peeta apparaît. « Ils sont partis. Je leur ai dit que je ferai une interview, et Haymitch a proposé la même chose, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Apparemment, » et il s'interrompt pour sourire un peu, « tout le district a ignoré les caméras, et personne ne parlera de toi. »

Elle sait qu'elle devrait apprécier cela, mais elle ne peut pas y penser pour le moment. Peeta lui tend la main, mais elle ne veut pas partir. L'équipe de télévision est probablement en train de le tromper, attendant qu'elle quitte son sanctuaire. Il soupire, et se déplace pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle tout en refermant la porte.

Elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de déplacer son poids inconfortable.

« C'est _toi_ qu'ils veulent vraiment, » lui dit-il doucement. « Ils en ont désespérément envie, Katniss, voir le Geai Moqueur à la télévision pour la première fois en quinze ans, et enceinte. » Il s'interrompt. « Et tu ne peux pas te cacher ici pour toujours. » Il met un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne peut peut-être pas se cacher ici pour toujours, mais elle peut certainement le faire pendant un moment.

« Si tu fais une interview en étant enceinte, » dit Peeta, « ce sera plus facile de les garder à distance lorsque le bébé sera né. Et nous sommes un peu à court de temps maintenant. » Elle secoue simplement la tête. Il lui caresse légèrement le dos, et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle s'endort contre lui dans l'armoire, et elle se réveille à l'abri, dans le lit à côté de lui.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas ce que Peeta et Haymitch disent dans leurs interviews, mais apparemment Peeta convainc Mrs. Hoptay d'en faire une également à propos de la grossesse pour apaiser les larbins que Plutarch a envoyés. C'est toujours Plutarch. Katniss reste obstinément dans la maison, les rideaux tirés, jusqu'à ce que Peeta annonce enfin que l'équipe de télévision est partie. Il a l'air aussi soulagé qu'elle.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé t'occuper d'eux, » dit-elle, et elle l'est vraiment.

Il hoche la tête. « Je sais. Mais tant que tu portes mon bébé, je pense pouvoir m'occuper des caméras pour vous deux. » Elle fond un peu à ces belles paroles, mais il n'est pas difficile de la faire fondre ces derniers temps.

Il s'avère cependant qu'ils ont trompé Peeta. Parce que la majorité de l'équipe a peut-être pris le train ce soir-là, mais lorsqu'elle sort le matin suivant, simplement pour s'étirer un peu les jambes et se sentir un peu plus humaine et moins baleine, elle entend soudain les caméra, et leur lumière est brillante. « Katniss Everdeen ! » crie un homme, et elle se retourne avec horreur pour voir les deux étrangers.

Le bébé donne un coup soudain qui la fait sursauter, et elle fuit aussi rapidement que possible, ses bras autour du bébé, descendant le chemin de la maison. Ils la poursuivent, mais elle trouve la porte arrière menant à la cuisine de sa vieille maison, toujours vide après toutes ces années, même déverrouillée, parce que personne n'oserait pénétrer dans cet horrible et vieil endroit. Et claque la porte.

Ils y cognent, mais elle se dirige dans le salon poussiéreux, et c'est calme.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et essaye de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le bébé lui donne des coups, et elle fait courir une main sur son ventre. « Tu as eu peur, pas vrai ? » murmure-t-elle. « Ils t'ont surpris, toi aussi. » Un petit coup contre sa paume lui fait baisser les yeux sur son ventre, et pour la première fois, elle essaye vraiment d'imaginer un petit bébé recroquevillé en elle, à l'abri et sain.

Et complètement impuissant lui aussi, une vie dépendant de Katniss.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, » murmure-t-elle. « Ce monde n'est pas tellement merveilleux, mais tu ne seras pas seul, tu sais. Je peux te protéger. Je vais m'en assurer. »

Son esprit repense à ce que Peeta a dit la semaine précédente, lorsque les caméras étaient arrivées. Si elle leur parlait en étant enceinte, elle n'aurait peut-être pas à s'occuper d'eux lorsque le bébé sera né. Il n'a pas tort. Si elle leur parle maintenant, elle pourra protéger le bébé plus tard.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. Elle s'est cachée dans une armoire comme une enfant, a laissé Haymitch et Peeta parler aux caméras, et ils l'ont laissée faire, parce qu'ils sont toujours aussi indulgents avec elle, prennent toujours soin d'elle, même avec leurs propres cauchemars. Elle n'était pas ainsi avant elle ne laissait pas les autres se battre pour elle.

Elle s'occupait d'elle-même avant. Et elle le fera encore. Elle le _doit _; ce bébé a besoin de sa protection.

« Je devrais appeler Plutarch, non ? » murmure-t-elle en faisant courir sa main sur son ventre. « Je vais lui parler. Nous passerons un accord, et il ne te dérangera pas, d'accord ? Je vais m'en assurer. »

* * *

Elle enfile une jolie robe verte, relève ses cheveux, et s'assoit à côté de Peeta sur le canapé. Plutarch voulait envoyer sa vieille équipe de préparation, mais elle a refusé. Si le pays _mérite _de voir le Geai Moqueur aujourd'hui, comme il le clame haut et fort, alors ils verront le Geai Moqueur exactement comme elle est. Peeta met son bras autour de ses épaules. Le bébé donne un léger coup, il bouge toujours ces temps-ci.

Et la petite lumière clignotante de la caméra se fige soudain pour l'enregistrer.

Elle pose une main sur les petits orteils qui viennent de se tendre pour saluer le monde, Peeta lui serre l'autre, et Katniss offre son meilleur sourire possible. « Mon nom est Katniss Mellark, » commence-t-elle.

Elle ne lit pas le script que Plutarch a envoyé. Elle parle de sa vie, comment elle chasse dans la forêt, aide Peeta à la boulangerie, vit sa vie. Elle montre le livre de plantes, avant que Peeta n'étale certaines de ses créations. Elle soutient qu'elle adore les petits pains au fromage, ce qu'il cuisine le mieux, et il rit, lui embrasse la joue.

Et elle ne parle pas des enfants qui chassent avec elle, ni du fait qu'elle déteste les touristes.

Elle veut ne pas parler du bébé, aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une option.

« Après toutes ces années, pourquoi avez-vous finalement décidé d'avoir un enfant ? » lui demande la cadreuse. « Ou alors venez-vous juste d'être bénis après des années d'essai pour avoir un autre enfant ? » Cela ferait une belle histoire, mais Katniss n'a pas accepté de dire de belles histoires.

(Elle ignore complètement la référence voilée à sa fausse grossesse.)

« Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants, » dit-elle à la caméra. « Il a fallu longtemps à Peeta pour me faire changer d'avis, pour me convaincre que ce monde n'est pas comme le monde qui m'a élevée. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues, après les Hunger Games, j'avais peur d'avoir un enfant à moi. Mais nous avons fait une guerre pour changer ce terrible monde que j'ai connu afin que les futurs enfants aient une meilleure vie. »

Peeta pose une main sur la sienne, posée sur son ventre, et la cadreuse semble partagée. On lui a probablement demandé de poser des questions sur sa grossesse ensuite, sur les changements d'humeur et les envies, sur les noms possibles, afin de montrer à tout Panem que les Mellark sont des parents comme les autres.

Mais c'est simplement l'occasion idéale pour poser des questions sur la guerre, sur le tir fou porté au mauvais président. Selon Haymitch, la moitié du pays plaint son moment de folie et l'autre moitié pense qu'elle a agi en connaissance d'un secret inconnu du public.

Ce qu'ils pensent n'a aucune importance pour elle, et c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, de toute façon. Katniss sourit à la femme et attend. Elle se penche un peu contre Peeta. Et, nerveuse, la femme choisit enfin.

« Comment se déroule votre grossesse jusqu'à présent ? »

* * *

Ça arrivera bientôt, elle le sait.

Les mois ont défilé. Et chaque partie de son corps lui fait constamment mal, et elle ne peut jamais manger suffisamment, et tout la rend anxieuse. Elle s'inquiète lorsque son nombril ressort, et elle s'inquiète lorsque le bébé bouge de moins en moins, mais tout est normal, selon Mrs. Hoptay, parce qu'il est presque temps. Encore un mois, et le bébé sera né. Katniss est plus terrifiée que jamais. Elle sais combien l'accouchement est horrible, combien il est douloureux, dangereux, comme il peut facilement les tuer, elle et le bébé.

Son esprit se concentre sur Peeta, sur ce qu'il deviendrait si elle et le bébé venaient à mourir. Et elle sait simplement que si elle doit mourir, le bébé _doit_ vivre, parce que Peeta ne survivrait pas autrement.

Il est plus excité que jamais, et il laisse rarement Katniss échapper à son champs de vision. Il cuisine à la maison dès qu'il le peut, laisse la direction de la boulangerie à quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle veut une chance de se dandiner un peu, il marche avec elle _jusqu'à_ la boulangerie, où elle finit assise, comme à la maison.

Elle aime tellement Peeta, mais il commence à lui donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Et, oui, Peeta, elle peut encore lever les bras pour atteindre ses cheveux, et ça ne fera pas de mal à ton bébé.

C'est _son_ bébé, cependant, le bébé qu'il voulait depuis des années et des années. Elle se montre donc plus indulgente avec lui, et elle le laisse rôder et lui brosser les cheveux, et lui demander toutes les cinq minutes comment elle se sent, même si elle lui répond parfois d'un ton sec. Ça ne le dérange pas dans ces cas-là c'est juste les hormones, lui dit-il, ravi, parce que hormones signifient son bébé et il aime son bébé.

Mais quand même, s'il pouvait rôder un _petit peu moins,_ elle apprécierait.

* * *

Haymitch est à la maison quand ça arrive.

Un fracas soudain alarme Katniss, et elle lève les yeux vers la table de la cuisine pour voir le pain que Peeta avait commencé à sortir du fou maintenant sur le sol. Peeta est complètement figé, les épaules tendues, et son cœur s'arrête un instant, parce qu'elle connaît bien cette posture.

« Quel est le problème ? » demande Haymitch, vautré sur le canapé à côté de Katniss.

Elle l'ignore. « Peeta, » murmure-t-elle doucement, et elle utilise la table pour s'aider à se lever. Haymitch répète sa question. Katniss l'ignore toujours. Elle avance prudemment vers son mari. « Peeta. »

Il se tourne pour lui faire face, et son poing est serré dans son gant de cuisine, ses yeux étrangement vides sur son visage tiré, en colère. Elle tend le bras pour lui toucher la main. Il ne répond pas. Elle essaye de déplier ses doigts tout en soutenant son regard. «_ Peeta_. » Ça marche mieux ainsi, lorsqu'elle l'appelle d'un ton doux et simple pour le ramener à la réalité, à ce qui est réel, à elle. Sa main se desserre mais entoure brusquement son poignet. Ses lèvres se tordent un peu, et ses yeux lui lancent un regard furieux.

Elle le fixe en retour, et elle pense à la chambre de bébé qu'il a faite, à la perle qu'il a transformée en bague pour leur dixième anniversaire, et au goût de pain brûlé dans le salon surchauffé le vendredi après-midi où ils ont enfin fait en sorte que ce soit réel, et elle espère que tous ces moments brillent dans ses yeux.

Sinon, elle les lui dira à voix haute, en souvenir.

« Peeta. »

Sa main se desserre. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Il cligne un peu des yeux et prend une inspiration tremblante. Elle sourit, soulagée, et tend la main vers lui. Mais il se recule un peu plus. « Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se demander si l'épisode était fini, ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras.

Des marches rouges apparaissent déjà sur son poignet, et elle sait quel est le problème.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. « Ça partira dans un jour ou deux. »

« Tu es _enceinte, »_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Et si j'ai fait _ça,_ pense à ce que - »

Il n'a pas eu d'épisode pareil depuis presque un an, réalise-t-elle, si ce n'est _plus _d'un an. Il n'a pas eu à y faire face depuis bien avant sa grossesse, et elle commence à secouer la tête. Il ne peut pas avoir peur de lui faire mal. Ils ont déjà parlé de cette peur il y a quinze ans, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Mais elle n'était pas enceinte il y a quinze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je devrais aller vérifier la boulangerie, » dit-il, et il se détourne d'elle. Il a besoin d'air.

Elle le laisse faire, et elle regarde Haymitch.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire tandis que la porte d'entrée se claque, et elle en est reconnaissante.

* * *

Mais il ne veut pas dormir dans le lit avec elle cette nuit-là. Il ne peut pas la regarder dans les yeux, et ne la _touche_ pas, ne la laisse même pas lui prendre la main. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que sa frustration augmente. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Elle a besoin qu'il rôde, parce qu'elle a besoin qu'il soit _Peeta,_ et il ne peut pas avoir peur.

Elle l'accule finalement dans la salle de bains. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas le retirer. »

« Quoi ? » Il fronce les sourcils, mal à l'aise. « Retirer quoi ? »

« Ce bébé, » dit-elle. « Tu voulais un bébé. Et je te donne un bébé. Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis. Tu ne peux pas avoir peur. Je suis déjà assez terrifiée pour nous deux. » Elle essaye de garder une voix calme, parce qu'elle a besoin qu'il l'entende. « Tu ne peux pas le retirer. »

Il se démonte un peu. « Je ne – je pensais en avoir terminé. Je pensais avoir _enfin_ - » Il déglutit, les yeux peinés. « Je déteste t'avoir fait du mal, et je ne me le pardonnerai _jamais_ si je faisais du mal au - »

Elle lui prend la main, et il ne s'écarte pas. « Tu auras toujours des cicatrices, Peeta. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à laisser son mari la frapper. Ceci n'est pas notre relation. Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. Tu es _malade,_ Peeta. Ça ne sera jamais _terminé. _Je suis malade, moi aussi. Il y a encore des jours où je ne peux pas sortir du lit. »

Il commence à dire quelque chose, mais elle ne le laisse pas faire.

« Mais quand ça arrivera, quand je ne pourrai pas sortir du lit, tu t'occuperas de notre bébé, non ? » Elle attend qu'il hoche la tête, observant son visage. « Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas croire que, si tu t'occupes de moi et protèges notre bébé lorsque je suis malade, je m'occuperai de toi et protégerai notre bébé lorsque _tu _seras malade ? »

Elle fait courir son pouce sur ses jointures, et il la regarde enfin.

« On est ensemble, d'accord ? » murmure-t-elle. « Parce que je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour faire ça sans toi. »

Il hoche la tête de nouveau, et ses yeux sont humides. Elle lui caresse la main, et il avance enfin vers elle.

Ce n'est qu'après, lorsqu'il est endormi à côté d'elle dans le lit, sa main sur son ventre, qu'elle le réalise.

Pendant tout ce temps, tous ces mois, ça avait été le bébé, ou son bébé. Ça n'avait jamais été leur bébé. Ça n'avait jamais été son bébé à _elle. _Mais ça l'est. C'est son bébé, aussi. Son cœur s'arrête presque à cette pensée, et elle n'est pas certaine que cette terreur, la terreur d'avoir un enfant à elle, disparaîtra un jour. Elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière, cependant.

Le matin suivant, Peeta lui apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit. Il prévoit de travailler à la maison. Il rôde.

* * *

Sa mère appelle.

Elle dit à Katniss qu'elle a vu l'émission à la télévision. Annie n'avait pas dû le mentionner, si sa mère l'a appris à la télé. « Je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais d'enfant, mais je suis tellement contente que tu ais changé d'avis, » dit sa mère d'une voix calme, presque timide.

Katniss ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. « Peeta voulait vraiment avoir un bébé , » répond-elle enfin.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera un père merveilleux, » dit sa mère, un sourire dans la voix.

« Je sais, » dit Katniss. C'est calme. Katniss regarde Peeta, qui fait semblant de ne pas écouter tout en peignant, et elle sourit un peu. « Je t'enverrai une photo, » dit-elle à sa mère. « Du bébé. Quand il sera né. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » murmure sa mère.

Et c'est tout pour la conversation.

* * *

Elle commence à sentir des changements. Elle peut respirer un peu plus facilement, réalise-t-elle, mais ça la terrifie de penser à ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Tout est normal, dit Mrs. Hoptay. Katniss se réveille avec des tâches de sang sur les draps, mais Mrs. Hoptay lui promet que c'est également normal ça veut dire qu'il arrivera bientôt.

Bientôt.

Ça consume toutes ses pensées. Bientôt.

Une vague de lettres vient de tout le pays, en grande partie des félicitations maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'elle est enceinte. Elle ne prend pas la peine de les lire. Mais Annie envoie des boîte de vieux jouets, et Katniss les dispose dans la nursery, et quelques hommes de la Veine qui ont aidé Peeta à reconstruire la boulangerie lui font une chaise à bascule que Peeta place fièrement dans leur chambre, juste devant leur lit.

La douleur soudaine n'est quelque part pas si soudaine, alerte comme elle est. Elle pose une main sur son dos et serre les dents. Mrs. Hoptay l'a averti que les douleurs signifient que bientôt est enfin devenu maintenant.

« Haymitch, » dit-elle. Il grogne sur sa chaise, à côté d'elle sur le porche. «_ Haymitch_. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il la regarde, et il fait presque tomber sa bouteille.

« J'ai besoin de Peeta. Et de Mrs. Hoptay. Maintenant. »

* * *

Haymitch l'aide à rentrer dans la maison, à monter dans son lit, et il sort de la pièce en trébuchant. Elle veut presque qu'il ne parte pas, elle ne veut pas être seule, _ne peut pas _être seule, mais Peeta avait dû courir, parce qu'il apparaît le souffle court dans l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à paniquer.

« Mrs. Hoptay est en chemin, » lui dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Elle secoue la tête. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'_elle_ peut faire. Mrs. Hoptay arrive un moment plus tard.

« J'ai déjà envoyé Haymitch faire chauffer de l'eau et prendre quelques serviettes propres pour nous, » annonce-t-elle.

Elle dit à Peeta de relever Katniss contre la tête du lit, et elle sait quoi faire, alors Katniss essaye de se concentrer sur ses instructions, écarte et plie les jambes comme elle dit, inspire et expire comme elle dit, ne panique pas lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose pousser entre ses jambes, comme Mrs. Hoptay lui dit de le faire.

Mais elle commence à paniquer lorsque la douleur devient constante, lorsque Mrs. Hoptay dit que _ça y est_, et Katniss resserre les jambes. « Non, » halète-t-elle. « Non. J'ai changé d'avis. » Elle regarde Peeta, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, un bras autour de ses épaules, sa main serrée dans la sienne.

« Katniss, » commence Mrs. Hoptay.

« Il est plus en sécurité en moi, » murmure Katniss, la gorge enflammée, de la sueur dans les yeux. « Il est en sécurité. »

« Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, » dit Peeta, la voix pleine d'assurance.

Elle lui hurle au visage, l'assaut de la pression devenu insupportable, et Mrs. Hoptay rit un peu. « Tu ne peux pas garder les jambes fermées, mon chou j'ai bien peu que la nature ne te laissera pas faire. Ça va se produire. »

« Non ! » Katniss secoue la tête. « S'il reste en moi, je le _protégerai_. Mais si vous le prenez, je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas vous laisser – je ne peux pas le perdre - » La douleur la fait se redresser, et elle sanglote.

« Regarde-moi, chérie, » dit soudain Haymitch, et ses yeux croisent les siens. Elle croyait qu'il était parti après avoir accompli ses corvées et apporté les serviettes propres. Mais il n'était pas parti. Il s'assit sur le lit, et il lui prit la mains, son regard intense l'observant. « On continuera de le protéger. Je te le promets. J'ai réussi à vous garder tous les deux en vie, non ? On le protégera, tu m'entends ? On le protégera. »

Elle hoche la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, et elle laisse Mrs. Hoptay lui écarter les jambes. Haymitch et Peeta sont de chaque côté du lit, lui tenant les mains, et elle serre et pousse, hurle, et ça fait m_al,_ ça fait si mal qu'elle n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi tout le monde veut des enfants, serait prêt à en faire.

« Katniss, » halète Peeta.

Elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang, et elle veut gifler Mrs. Hoptay, et -

Et tout est embrouillé, douloureux, terriblement rapide, avant qu'un autre hurlement ne vienne résonner avec les siens. Elle s'est presque évanouie contre Peeta. Elle ferme les yeux et respire rapidement tandis que ses oreilles perçoivent le son de hurlements bruyants et coléreux qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle sent Peeta déposer un baiser tremblant contre sa tempe.

« Regarde, » murmure-t-il.

Elle regarde, et Mrs. Hoptay le lui tend. « Une fille. » Mrs. Hoptay _la _lui tend, enveloppée dans la couverture pour bébé de couleur crème, le visage rouge tordu, une touffe de cheveux sombres éparpillée sur sa grosse tête.

Elle prend le bébé, la petite fille, lourde, douce et chaude. Peeta touche sa petite main, et ses petits doigts s'enroulent autour de son pouce. Katniss peut l'entendre arrêter de respirer. « C'est une petite chose coléreuse, pas vrai ? » dit Haymitch. « C'est la tienne, c'est certain, chérie. »

Katniss regarde Mrs. Hoptay, incertaine, et Mrs. Hoptay défait le devant de la robe de Katniss.

Une toute petite tête se tourne vers elle, et une petite bouche s'accroche à son sein. Katniss a presque peur de respirer en sentant cette étrange sensation. Elle ne veut pas déranger sa fille, qui tend ses petits doigts, libérant Peeta, et ouvre ses petits yeux. Ses petits cils sont sombres également.

« On devra s'assurer que tu te laves correctement, » dit Mrs. Hoptay, « et boives beaucoup, te reposes beaucoup aussi, et je viendrai voir si ton rétablissement n'est pas trop difficile. Mais pour l'instant... » Elle sourit.

Et Katniss regarde son bébé, et elle comprend ce que Johanna et Peeta voulaient dire.

Il était chaud en elle, ce sentiment, si certain, si instinctif, comme s'il n'avait jamais été en elle mais avait fait partie de son cœur : un amour réel, accablant, _intense_. Elle ne laissera jamais personne toucher ce bébé, cette nouvelle vie précieuse et parfaite, complètement pure, son bébé.

Son bébé la regarde, cligne un peu des yeux, content, le visage rose maintenant, et ses grands yeux fixent Katniss.

« Oh, ils sont d'un joli bleu, » dit Mrs. Hoptay. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils resteront de cette couleur. »

Katniss regarde finalement Peeta, qui lui a donné ce petit bébé. Son bébé. Leur bébé. L'espoir.

« Je crois que je veux lui donner le nom d'une fleur, finalement, » murmure-t-elle.

Peeta hoche la tête. « Pissenlit, » dit-il. Il sourit. « Tu les adores. »

« En fait, » dit Haymitch, « c'est une herbe. »

* * *

Ça commence avec une erreur.

Katniss rentre des bois pour retrouver Haymitch sur le porche, comme toujours, portant un collier de pissenlits, et elle lui sourit tandis qu'il la fusille du regard. Tant qu'il surveille sa fille pendant qu'elle chasse et que Peeta cuisine, elle ne dira rien.

Puis Peny court vers Katniss pour lui offrir un collier également.

Mais il n'est pas fait de pissenlits.

« Maman, je t'ai fait un beau collier spécial ! » Elle le lui tend, si fière, et Katniss le fixe.

La petite fille ne sait pas qu'elle n'est pas censée cueillir les primeroses, ne sait pas que seule Katniss les touche, simplement pour les soigner, pour les garder en vie. Et elle sourit à Katniss, attend, ses belles boucles brunes retombant sur ses épaules et brillant sous la lumière du soleil, ses tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son petit nez, ses yeux d'un bleu vif. « Maman ? Je l'ai fait pour toi ! »

Katniss s'agenouille, et Peny rit lorsqu'elle met le collier de primeroses autour de Katniss.

« Et, ne t'inquiète pas », lui assure Peny, « j'en a fait un pour Papa aussi. »

Elle le dit à Peeta ce soir-là. « A un moment, ma petite sœur était tout ce que j'avais, » murmure-t-elle dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, sa tête sur son épaule. « Et, malgré tout, je suis contente d'avoir eu cette personne, une amie inébranlable sur laquelle compter, une alliée incontestée en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, une – une sœur à aimer. »

« Katniss, » dit Peeta, une question dans la voix.

« Donc si tu veux avoir un autre bébé, » continue-t-elle légèrement, « je pourrais bien être d'accord. »

Il l'embrasse. « Je pourrais bien être d'accord, moi aussi. »

* * *

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl._

_Hold me down, sweet and low, and I will carry you home._

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl._

_Hold me down, and I'll carry you home._


End file.
